harpersfallsfandomcom-20200214-history
Christmas Shopping 2008
Last time on Harpers Falls: *The Harpers Christmas party was a full-fledged success; Arielle Wallace and Laurel Tremaine went to the Law Enforcement Center to put Molly Wainwright in her place, but, as usual, she dismissed them as nothing, and was dragged off to Solitary. The streets of Harpers Falls were crowded with shoppers. Which was not unusual given the lateness of the month. Christmas was merely a few weeks off, and everyone was scrambling to get the things that they wanted. What couldn't be bought in Harpers Falls, Boston or Providence was usually one of the best bets to get it then. However, everything worked out well for the shopping. Dylan and Alex went to do some shopping for his family. Alex's mom, Susan, had her eye on something at an appliance store in Providence, so they went to Providence to buy it. Laurel Tremaine and her granddaughter, Emily Reed, were busy shopping for Cyndie Hendrix. Emily had shown her grandmother something that Cyndie had had her eye on. It was a gorgeous full length dress that she had wanted for many months. James Reed, Emily's father, was looking at something wonderful for both Cyndie and Emily. They had been wanting to design their new apartment that they shared now that they were out of school. Velda Smithfield, the Harper family's social secretary, was busy preparing Anyssa's gift. It was a beautiful scrapbook that she had thought of doing. Between her and Susannah Lucas, whom she had contacted a few weeks ago, the two women created a special keepsake for Anyssa. It included some of her old things from her youth in Chicago; plus some new things she had since she had moved to Harpers Falls; and it also included some things from her time with the Lucases. Dylan was helping Alex get the new refridgerator delivered to the Corwin's house. The store would deliver it and be ready for Christmas, but Dylan asked for a rush on it. Alex had said that the old refridgerator had finally conked out, and she needed it. As they were helping the movers get the new fridge set in, who had the crust to show but that rotten Molly Wainwright. "What are you doing out of your cage, Wainwright?" Dylan snapped, "Maybe I should call the police!" Molly shot him a glare, and slugged him, "Don't you say a damned word to me!" she said nastily, "I am the one calling the shots here!" "You hit my lover, bitch!" Alex screamed, "I'll have you busted for assault!" Molly laughed her merry laugh, "They won't believe a piece of garbage like you," she said nastily, enjoying making trouble, "of course, they will believe me! Dear sweet gentle Molly Wainwright! I will say that he attacked me!" Alex shot her a glare, "That is a lie and you know it!" he flung at her. "I know!" Molly cackled, "and I love to lie!" "Alex, what is wrong," Susan said, and she saw Molly and looked nastily at her, "I think I know what is wrong now! "Get out of here, trash!" Molly laughed, "I will not!" she cackled, "I am going to sit right down here, and enjoy making fun of him!" Jacqueline was furious, "Get OFF of my property!" she screamed, "and you leave my family alone." A minute later, Dylan got up. His eyes were burning with anger, "You thought you get your jollies by assaulting me, you little horror?!" he rasped, "I am ordering you, LEAVE MY FAMILY ALONE!" Molly just sat down and brazenly drank some soda, "Make me!" she taunted Dylan, "You are such a damned airhead that nobody believes you. Everyone believes me! Wonderful Molly Wainwright!" "That is where you are wrong," a familiar voice rasped, "I have come here to get my cousin, and his lover away from you!" It was Sheila, and her eyes were burning with anger. Molly laughed, "Says who?" she cackled. "Me!" Sheila exploded and rushed at her taunting enemy. The two were at it again. Dylan was horrified, Alex ran to him and held him close. Jacqueline tried to break those two up, but Susan said to let them fight it out. "You stay away from my family!" Sheila screamed, furious. "Why?!" Molly taunted her, "I get the most joyous fun out of beating your stupid airhead cousin!" "I am NOT an airhead, you vicious evil bitch!" Dylan screamed at her, "you are an amoral vicious lying bitch! Get out of here!" Molly laughed, "No!" she gloated. "I'm calling the police!" Dylan said furiously. Dylan grabbed his phone and called the police. Sheila had Molly pinned to the ground. "At last!" Molly screamed, "Arrest Sheila Watkins! She attacked loving gentle Molly Wainwright!" "You are a liar!" Sheila raged. "No, YOU are!" Molly screamed back and slapped Sheila. "I know who started it," the police officer said, "and you did, Wainwright! Get out of here!" The cop grabbed Molly and hauled her to the police car. "Let me go!" she screamed, "You can't arrest sweet loving Molly!" Molly raged as she was hauled off to the police station. "Let me go!" Alex and Dylan, with Jacqueline and Sheila's help, got the new fridge working. Again, Molly was thwarted. How much more could she take. What will happen next? *What will Christmas be like, and will Molly make a mockery of it? Tune in again, and don't miss the next installment of Harpers Falls Category:Episodes Category:Catfight episodes